On Saturday, Nadia's parents gave birth to twins and named them Omar and Emily. When they were first born, Omar weighed 7.65 pounds and was 20.5 inches tall, and Emily weighed 8 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Answer: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Omar's weight + Emily's weight = total weight. ${7}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 15.65 pounds.